Crafting Something New
by ZaraLavine
Summary: Lorelei Easton has found a new interest: Hetalia paper craft. But as life goes on, something amazing happens. Now, hot personifications of countries are telling her how to fix her life, and she doesn't like it. Her sister's a spaz, her mom's a female!Germany, and now she has to deal with THIS? Someone deserves to be punched in the face.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n - What am I doing? _

_Anyway, I had this idea and figured I'd build on it._

_The writing in this disappoints me, though. :( I've been away for too long._

* * *

Chapter One:

This was the best thing Lorelei had ever discovered. Finally, she had a reason to throw out all of those stupid bears she had amassed over her childhood. She'd keep a few of them, for personal reasons, but the rest she'd give to her mom, so she could decide what to do with them.

Lining her wall, sitting on a shelf that hung over her bed, were all of the Hetalia paper craft she had created over the past week. After finding it online, she had quickly set to work to make her favorite characters. First, Prussia. Then, England, America, and the rest of the axis and allies.

There they stood in all of their paper craft glory, each staring at her with little colored eyes. Normally, she found dolls to be the creepiest things on the face of the earth, but these she didn't mind so much. Maybe because they were familiar to her, or something. Her friend who was a wanna-be psychiatrist would probably come up with a reason.

"Alright, you guys." Why was she talking to them? Oh well, her family already thought she was nuts; why not add a little more fuel to the fire? "I think I have you all placed correctly. Western, here. European, over here. Asian, over here." After adjusting them a few more times, she hopped off her bed. Turning to look at them one more time, she admired her precision and handiwork. Maybe she should pursue a career in arts and crafts...

"PIXIE DUST, PIXIE DUST, PIXIE DUST!" At that moment, her little sister came running into Lorelei's room, dressed in the Tinkerbell costume she had forced their mom to buy for her, and tossing sand from a pail all over the room.

"ANNA!" Lorelei screeched, desperately trying to grab her hyper little sister. Although, she was as slippery as soap in the shower, and ran out of the room before Lorelei could do any real harm. "MOOOOOMMMMM!"

And yet another day ensued for the Easton household.

* * *

Debra Easton pinched the bridge of her nose to keep herself composed. With a small calming breath, she looked at her two daughters. They sat on the couch, both on opposite ends, so as to be as far away from each other as possible. "Lori, apologize for yelling at your sister."

Lorelei was positively affronted. "Why?! She's the one who ran into my room and threw sand everywhere, I was nowhere in the wrong!"

"You are not "mom", Lorelei. When problems happen, you do not have the right to discipline Anna, as you would like to believe." Debra explained levelly, "So apologize to your sister."

The look on her mom's face let Lorelei know that there was no option here. "Fine. Sorry, Anna." She said it as sarcastically as possible, which only earned her a dissatisfied sigh from her mother.

"MOM," Anna cried, "She didn't mean that! She was being mean."

"Lorelei, apologize nicely." Her mother crossed her arms against her chest, narrowing her eyes at her lately-rebellious teenage daughter.

"Mom, I'm not _ten_. Stop treating me like I am!" Lorelei complained, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Debra's eyes narrowed further. "Well, then stop acting like you're _ten_, and I'll stop treating you like it. You're seventeen, for god's sakes. Lorelei, just apologize to your sister."

"Fine." She snapped back, then took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry, Anna." She didn't mean it, but it sounded more convincing this time.

"Good. Now, Anna, apologize to your sister."

"WHAT?!" It was like you had told the eight-year-old that they decided that they weren't going to make Barbie dolls anymore. Her world was shattering before her eyes, crumbling by her mother's command.

"You heard me." Debra's patience was thinning. "You had no right to run into your sister's room, and even less of a right to throw sand in it."

"But I was just _playing_!" She retorted, tears building at the corner of her insufferably adorable brown eyes. "And then she was _mean_ to me, so she needs to be punished, not me!"

Lorelei had to resist the urge to interrupt with sarcasm. It was a habit her mother didn't appreciate. "Anna, we've talked about this. You can play outside, and you can play in the living room, and you can play in _your _room. Unless Lorelei _says_ you can go in her room, you can't play there. And, you know outside toys stay _outside_." Debra explained with what little patience she had left, "Now apologize to your sister."

"Fine!" Anna cried, "Sorry, Lorelei!" She shouted, also not sounding very sincere.

"Okay," Debra sighed, "Now each of you go to your rooms and stay there until dinner."

"What?!"

"But mom-!"

"You heard me." Debra snapped impatiently, "To your rooms, and think about why this happened and how we can prevent it in the future. I expect an answer when I call you down for dinner."

"Yes ma'am," The two sisters responded, each trekking their way to their room rather angrily.

"I hate you," Anna whispered, sticking her tongue out as she passed by her sister to get to her room.

"I hate you, too." Lorelei whispered back, sticking her tongue out as well.

"ROOMS!" Her mother's voice boomed, making them yelp in surprise. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Lorelei slammed her door shut with force, flopping down on her bed before she remembered that it had been covered in sand. "Great," She climbed off of it with a grimace, shaking herself off. Grabbing her sheets, she shook them out, cursing her little sister the whole time.

Why did her mother need to have another kid? She would have been perfectly happy as an only child. But no, her mother had to go and get married again after her father died when she was three. She couldn't have stayed single? Lorelei would have been happy even if it was just her and mom, even if they didn't see eye to eye all the time.

Though the thought was far from unusual, she couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if her Dad _hadn't_ died when she was young. Her mom always said that she was his 'spitting image', in all aspects. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, round face, and an upturned nose. She was the exact opposite of her mother: Natural blonde, bright blue eyes, oval face, and an aristocrat's nose. Her mother was gorgeous, and she was...well, she was cute, sometimes.

Her mother always described her dad as 'one-of-a-kind', and said that Lorelei had inherited that part of him. When Lorelei would ask what that meant, her mother would just smile and ruffle her hair. She didn't know what her mom meant by that specifically, but she knew it was true. She was different from her other family members. Her mom was a lot like Germany; stoic, neat, and always composed. Her little sister was like America; hyper, self-centered, and could pull out those 'puppy eyes' on a moment's notice.

And Lorelei... well, she was different. Not in a bad way, not in a good way, just... Different. It was hard to explain to her mom how out-of-place she would sometimes feel even in her own household, like she wasn't really needed there.

Her eyes subconsciously trailed up, towards the little Hetalia paper craft figures. _If they were real,_ she thought, _they would understand. _

_They would understand_...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Not a long chapter, but I wanted to update fast. Plus, I thought that was a pretty good cliffhanger. ;) Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. _

_Let's keep on truckin'._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"It's funny, really. I 'type' people all the time now based on that Keirsey temperament theory. I'm having a tough time with you, but I think you're an Idealist..." Elizabeth ranted on once again about some personality test she found online. Her wanna-be psychiatrist friend stood in front of Lorelei, studying her thoughtfully.

"If you keep doing that, Elly, people are going to think you're checking me out." Lorelei commented dryly, still sore from the fight with Annie yesterday. After they had each presented their 'lesson learned' to their mother at dinner, she grounded them both for a week.

Which meant no Hetalia, which meant life sucked.

Maybe she was being a little dramatic, but gosh darn it, she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the fact that her little sister could get away with murder, and the moment she tried to step in, her mother jumped down her throat. She dealt with a very corrupt justice system in her house.

She needed to stop thinking about it, though. It was visibly darkening her mood, and she could tell Elizabeth noticed by the concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows knit together. "You're unusually moody today."

"Fine," Lorelei sighed, "Just some stupid family stuff. I'll get over it." She plastered a small smile on her face, but she knew Elly was clever enough to see through it. "Anyway, what's up with this Keirsey thing? What am I?"

Elly gave her a long look, but decided not to press the subject further, much to Lorelei's relief. "I'm thinking you may be an Idealist, but I'm not sure."

"Well, what are you?" She was trying her best to be interested for her friend, but her mind was in so many other places, it was hard to focus.

"I'm an Idealist, too. Which is why I'm not sure; because an Idealist tends to type other people as Idealists. I think you should come over some time and I should give you the test; it's really interesting and cool. Like, I think my mom's a Guardian, which would explain why we don't always get along. She's a concrete thinker, while I tend to think more abstractly. And also..."

Aaaaand Lorelei was lost. But she still nodded along to the conversation and contributed here and there where she felt it was necessary, but took almost nothing from it when they said their goodbyes and Lorelei went into the last class of the day.

The World History class was her favorite one. Her interest had been sparked by Hetalia. She realized that not all of the things shown in Hetalia were necessarily true, but it made history interesting. (and hilarious, in some aspects.)

And today they were talking about famous wars in history, particularly the Austro-Prussian war. The details of the war remained sketchy in her mind, but she enjoyed learning about it; especially since Prussia was her favorite character. At least, he was for right now; she tended to switch every couple months or so.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Easton. How are you?" Her teacher, Mss. Lavine, gave her a smile and greeting as she entered the classroom.

"Doing good," She robotically answered with a small smile, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. You all ready to learn about the Austro-Prussian war?" Mss. Lavine asked while shuffling the papers at her desk.

Lorelei actually smiled genuinely, "Yep! I'm sure it'll be interesting." She chuckled a little to herself as she sat down in one of the desks near the window. "Very interesting."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

And of course, no one's there to greet her. Her mother was probably at work, and that meant Annie was with her father. They shared custody; her mom has her on weekends, and her father has her during the week.

It was a good thing, Lorelei thought, since that meant she only had to deal with the little devil 3 out of 7 days of the week.

With a sigh, she dropped her backpack onto the couch and meandered her way into the kitchen. Eating a few snacks, watching a little TV, then doing her homework sounded like a good way to spend the evening, since she was grounded from the computer.

What she did not expect to find was a man sticking his head in her fridge, stuffing his face full with the contents therein. The moment she identified his body as unfamiliar, she froze. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, but her muscles had stiffened to the point of causing pain. She backed away slowly, eyes trained on the man who hadn't seemed to notice her yet. _Who does that?_ She thought, _Who just goes into someone's house and eats their food? _

The criminals in this world must be getting pretty desperate. Or maybe he was actually a homeless guy. While backing away, she didn't expect to back into something soft yet firm.

"Oh," She heard a man's voice coming from right above her.

Slowly, she tilted her head up in terror.

Green eyes stared back at her.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Hello, everyone. :) This chapter is a little silly, but it's getting the train moving._

_I'm thinking this story is going to have it's fair share of crack, along with serious moments. _

_I hope you stick along for the ride. Oh, and I haven't fully decided who I will pair Lorelei up with, if anyone. If you think a certain country would be right for her, feel free to comment on it and I'll definitely consider it. :)_

_(I'm a little biased towards Prussia -shot-) _

* * *

Chapter Three:

Sometimes, things change.

In the blink of an eye, your world can turn upside down. You have no control over it, you are helpless to it. Your definition of 'normal' changes, because normal is only the word used to define what you're accustomed to dealing with.

But some people don't take change well. Some people roll with the punches, laugh along, and pretend like it was all planned. Others go into shock, or even refuse to accept the reality of their new 'normal'.

Lorelei does not deal with change well. This was not something she had realized until she found herself staring into the green eyes of a certain Englishman.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

Why couldn't she speak? Her body was frozen, numb with fear but buzzing with adrenaline. Her throat went dry, and she felt like her body was going to implode.

"Huh?" The other guy raised his head out of the fridge, a piece of leftover pizza dangling out of his mouth. Black glasses fell forward onto the very edge of his nose, bright blue eyes staring at her curiously. "Oh dude, is this the girl?"

White spots began to dot her vision. She also felt very lightheaded all of a sudden. Even with her limited medical experience, she knew she was about to faint.

The green-eyed man set his hands on her shoulders, noticing her swaying movements. "Woah there. Are you alright?"

"E-England," She choked out, right before the white dots took over her vision and her mind fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The rotating blades of her ceiling fan were slightly calming as she laid on the living room couch. Circular, circles, feel the flow...

She let out a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes as she reflected on her dream. It all felt so real; England and America in her kitchen? _As if_! Maybe it was a good thing her mom had grounded her from the computer; maybe she _did_ need a break from that show, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I think she woke up, dude."

"You nit, keep your voice down, she'll hear you."

It was official: Lorelei had a mental illness. She was hallucinating. How _else_ could you explain the fact that England and America were peeking their heads around the archway separating the kitchen and living room?

Maybe someone drugged her during school today. That one girl from Biology always seemed like she didn't like her very much...

America and England noticed her eyes on them almost immediately. "Great job, you git." England mumbled, elbowing the American in the chest before stepping into the living room cautiously.

"Um, I know this is rather sudden," England said, "But please don't faint again."

"Yeah dude, you should've seen it. This guy couldn't even lift you! I had to carry you in there." America interjected, a mocking laugh following his words.

England's temper immediately flared. "You git! I told you, I was sore from working out this morning! And then she fell so suddenly too, I didn't have time to react to it."

America snorted in laughter, "Yeah sure, dude. You're just an old grandpa, admit it."

As England was about to retort, an awkward clearing of the throat interrupted him.

"That is enough, you two." A certain irritated German appeared jogged down the stairway and into the living room. "Your childish arguments have no place here. This girl needs to be debriefed as soon as possible. Leave the room if you can't hold your tongue." Germany lectured, his face turning a little more red the angrier he became.

"What was zat about _tongue_?" French laughter floated in the air from the upstairs, making England instantly pop a blood vessel.

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED FROG!" He shouted up the stairs. Before he could launch into a string of other curses, he felt America poking him on the shoulder.

"Uh, dude."

England grimaced as he looked over his shoulder at the young nation. "What _is_ it, America?"

"That chick totally just left."

"WHAT?!"

Germany quickly turned back, but Lorelei was gone.

"Why didn't you stop her, you git?!" England immediately shouted at the happy-go-lucky nation, who only laughed as a response.

"Dude, she's American. Free will and all that." America said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

"I've had it up to here with your irresponsible behavior-"

"You _dummkopfs_!" Germany's loud voice boomed, interrupting their spat. "Our focus should be on finding her as soon as possible! I say we split up the area of a four-mile radius and do a thorough search through every premises."

England glared at the stoic nation. "No! Magic would reveal her location to me-"

"Or dude, I could totally track her with her cell phone." America interjected, "It says she's right...there!" He pointed to the table, where Lorelei's cell-phone lay.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant, America."

"Shut up, you old fart. Like your 'magic' idea was any better."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany's rage level reached over 9000. His face was bright red from fury, and he immediately began dishing out orders to the other nations. "Italy! Japan! And everyone else up there!" He shouted up the stairs, "A search and rescue has been arranged for Lorelei Easton - find and attain this girl as quickly as possible!"

"Yes, sir!" Japan and Italy appeared at the top of the stairs. Quickly, they scurried down the stairway and out the door.

Pleased at their quick response, Germany turned towards England and America. "Now, us three will secure the premises around the immediate area. She couldn't have gotten far, and each second we waste only lets her get farther away."

"Um, Germany?" Italy reappeared at the door, Japan cringing from shame in the background.

Germany sighed. And here he had been hoping that those years of training had finally paid off for Italy. Obviously, he had been too optimistic. "What is it, Italy?"

Italy grinned carelessly. "What does-a she look like?"


End file.
